stories_of_sodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Services
'Services '''is the 11th episode of Season 3. Plot Edward talks about the history of British Railways and that the Fire and Rescue Service was founded when Edward's old company closed down, which showed how vulnerable the railways could be. When the Furness Railway was closed, there was suddenly a well-maintained fleet of mix-traffic locomotives available for use. This was how the Fire & Rescue Service was founded. Edward also reveals that Mickey is his brother, technically. Mickey was built in 1912, but didn't arrive on Sodor until 1923, following Arthur's fatal accident. One day, Edward, Mickey and Diesel are talking to The Reverend Wilbert Awdry who offers to write about Mickey in a future book. Mickey replies that he'd preferably not be in the spotlight. Wilbert decides to write about James for his next book, much to Diesel's annoyance. Soon, thunder rumbles, indicating that a storm is on its way, and Wilbert has to leave Sodor. Diesel thinks the storm will be lasting for a few days, with Edward being reluctant about believing it and Mickey hoping they're wrong. Soon, the storm begins its rampage across Sodor. All engines curtailed their speed to avoid accidents. The flood also closes down tracks. Mickey worked hard, banking Peter up Gordon's hill, pulling Gordon out of a mudslide and helping Neil and Adam evacuate the China Clay Pits. A week after the storm began, Thomas and Kate are at Marsten Heights Coal Mine. Kate informs Thomas that they had a flood drill the week before, as during this time, the tunnels could flood. Suddenly, there's a sound, and Thomas and Kate take a look. They find that a mud pile has trapped them in, and even worse, water is beginning to leak in! At Crovan's Gate Works, Mickey gets word of Thomas and Kate's predicament and sets off to rescue them. When he arrives, he tells Thomas and Kate to drop their fires just in case, as workmen pour out of the Works Unit carriages with spades and shovels. However, it's very slow. Two hours later, the water is up to Thomas and Kate's buffer beams when Mickey finally gets the idea to have an engine with a snowplow to ram into the mud. Soon, James and Donald arrive, with the former having a snowplow. Mickey informs the two mix-traffic engines what they need to do. The three engines back up to a place where they can gain speed. They charge at the mud, which works after two tries. However, James is angry about having his paint get dirty. Soon, Thomas and Kate are extracted from the water and hadn't suffered any serious damage, however, the mine had. The rain finally stopped after three days, and it took another week for the mine to be emptied of water. After inspecting the mine, it had suffered serious damage. Since it was an important asset to the coal board, a massive reconstruction effort had been taken, which wasn't completed until well into 1949, which when the day came, it was an intense feeling of relief. However, the China Clay Paints had been seriously damaged and it had to close. Neil was very sad about losing his home, but he was able to find work at the Killdane scrapyard. At Joey's annual security lecture on Saturday, August 27th, 1949, Joey warns Samantha, Percy, Neil and Edward be aware of any suspicious talks or activities. Samantha asks Joey about the first case he ever worked, as she was curious, as was Edward. The Railway Security Directorate was formed, to compliment the Fire & Rescue Service. Joey had been built in 1927, under the tutelage of Lenny. Joey had pulled over his first engine for speeding, who was Wendell. Wendell apologised to Joey, who let him off for a warning. However, when Joey told Lenny about it, he informed them that criminals are masters at feigning remorse. However, Joey's story is interrupted when the stationmaster informs him that he needs to be at Barrow-in-Furness for no reason, but to get there straight away. At Barrow, Joey meets up with Eliza and Lenny. Lenny remembers the first case they worked, but says that one of those engines won't be able to hear it. An arrest warrant had been passed for one of the engines, the charge being world first: war crimes, coming from Geneva. Joey knew this would catch up to him eventually, and is not looking forward to it... Characters * Thomas * Edward * James * Percy * Donald * Diesel * Samantha * Neil * Kate * Mickey * Joey * Lenny * Wendell * Wilbert Awdry * Fire and Rescue Workmen * Railway Worker * Winston ''(does not speak) * Albert (does not speak) * Eliza (does not speak) * Peter (not named; does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Douglas (cameo) * Eric (cameo) * Adam (cameo) * Reginald (cameo) * Clive (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * The Fat Controller (mentioned) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:The Stories Of Sodor Category:Episodes uploaded in May